Leven Martell
Leven Martell is the daughter of Doran, and Ellyrn Martell making her a member of House Martell. Leven Martell has three siblings in the form of Dorea, Obella, and Franzal Martell of which Franzal was killed during the Invasion of Westbridge but was an honorable man before he fell, her sister Dorea is a leading member of the House Martell military forces alongside her other sister Obella of which both are excellent shots with a bow and counted on to lead the house officially on the battlefield. Leven Martell has engaged in many relationships including brief ones with such men her age as William Lovie, or Jasper Hale, but she has yet to settle down with anyone. Her romantic life would completely disapear following her and William speaking during the Invasion of Westbridge where she would come to the decision that she wanted William and that if she couldn't have him then she would never settle for anyone else. Leven Martell was born during the days of the War in France, and this meant that her uncle, and father returned to Lucerne as one of the few survivors of the Battle of Lyons , and her uncle the Lord of House Martell was drastically changed by the experiance. With this the case her father Doran became the defacto leader of House Martell, and it was Doran that begin training his children in the ways of conflict, as he forsaw that war was coming. During the years preceding her going to the Lucernian academy she grew close to her handmaiden named Alys Vaith of whom remained closer to her then basically anyone else other then her sisters. Leven Martell would go to the Lucernian Academy alongside many other members of House Martell, and during her time there she grew very close to William Lovie and his Shadow Council. She became a member of the Shadow Council when William knighted her in their ritual while they were travelling in the cave during one of their pretend quests. Leven Martell would begin to engage in a romantic relationship with William during this time, and despite her love for him he loved her back as a best friend, but never fell in love with her in the way that she did with him due to the menipulations of his father and the arrival of Amber Heard. She remained a valuable member of the Shadow Council and accompanied the group when they travelled on The Journey where she would delayed from arriving in Forks by the fact that she was sent east with her sisters and Ellia Snow in order to alert the leaders of that city that they were on the move. Her arrival in Stormwind was a great shock for the leadership of the city, and she would come to see many things that none of them had ever heard before including the extreme hatred many held for William's father. She would remain in Stormwind waiting for the rest of the Shadow Council to arrive, and while there she came to During the Civil War in Lucerne Leven was left with her sisters to guard the house Martell home, and she was responsible for killing many of the attackers from House Jestife as they attempted to kill her and her family. Leven Martell would be sent south to deal with the Mander Civil War following the menipulations of Jasper Hale and going southward she would work alongside Brooke Scott and the two became close as they were forced to deal with the violence and chaos that Mander had become during the conflict. Leven Martell would take a lead on the war council during the Lucerne Invasion of Righel and during this conflict she would lead the fleet to a great victory at the Battle of Madrisimo, and then continued to lead all the way to the treaty of Righel where she supported Brooke in the negotiations. She would join William and Jasper on their journey to the mountain to meet the dragons and she would leave there as basically William's third most trusted person outside of Jasper and Alice. Following the meeting with the Dragons Leven would grow more influencial as she and William begin an affair, and this coincided silently with the arrival of Riley Scott of whom planned to murder Bella Swan but during this time Leven would be the happiest she had ever been due to seemingly finally getting what she wanted. Following the murder of Bella Swan and the discovery of her pregnency she and William would quickly marry of which had been long in the offing anyway as there affair had now caused real consequences, and shortly after with the blessing of Alice Lovie she and William would plan their wedding of which would be expediated as much as possible due to Leven discovering she was pregnant. 'History' Early History Leven Martell was born during the days of the War in France, and this meant that her uncle, and father returned to Lucerne as one of the few survivors of the Battle of Lyons , and her uncle the Lord of House Martell was drastically changed by the experiance. With this the case her father Doran became the defacto leader of House Martell, and it was Doran that begin training his children in the ways of conflict, as he forsaw that war was coming. This foreshodawing of a conflict meant that the three sisters grew very close, and despite the age gap between the three they were all distinctly close, and did almost everything together. Leven Martell attended the Lucernian Academy and when she arrived there her sister was in her last year which meant the two close sisters were very similar when they both were at school together. This mean that for her first year Leven was a determined student and was constantly attempting to get better at fighting, and during the last months of her fist year in the academy she grew close to William Lovie, and Jasper Hale. William Lovie III. : "There was just something about him that draws you in. It was past the appearances and the standing life. It was just that you looked in his eyes and saw hope. Where so often life was filled with dispair and a feeling that nothing would work out. He managed to make you forget all your problems and just believe in something. I continued to believe in that feeling long after I realized it wasn't going to be us in the end." : -Leven Martell Leven Martell would be known for the fact that she attended the Lucernian Academy and when she arrived there her sister was in her last year which meant the two close sisters were very similar when they both were at school together. This mean that for her first year Leven was a determined student and was constantly attempting to get better at fighting, and during the last months of her fist year in the academy she grew close to William Lovie, and Jasper Hale. This closeness at first was mainly with Jasper but after he became entranced by a number of other girls Leven and William became closer. She was drawn in by his kindness, and looks but eventually she came to be driven closer by a feeling she got when she was around him. She had never felt safer then when she was with him, and in her loneliness he gave her a constant reprieve. What started as the two simply training together in fencing became a sexual relationship that spilled into every fabric of their lives. Before long they were barely even fencing, as she was becoming more obsessed with the way that he made her feel, and for him her innocense and kindness made him forget a moment the person he was becoming. : "She was intrigeuing and so innocent. She was just like Amber was in so many ways. A girl with a beautiful heart that I never even took a second to look at." : -William Lovie III. This was during the time when Britney Hemsworth was still in the picture and thus William was a very wild young man with little control over himself, and when he met Leven he was quickly able to seduce the buaetiful and intelligent but still naive young girl into his bed. During this period she was one of the main girls that he was with and she when her sister left she became even more emotionally involved with William, and this continued even during the chaotic days that came about when Britney Hemsworth lost the affection of William. Britney and Leven came to fight eachother on several occasions at school as the two girls fought over the affection of William who was at this point moving on to Amber Heard II. of whome he would become actually emotionally involved. Sneaking Away I walked back in a completely childish way to my room. Throwing the door to my room open I felt relief to see Leven leaning against my window. She jumped at the sudden intrusion my loud ripping of the door made, but her suprise was quickly changed when she saw me and got off the wall and walked into my waiting arms. Holding her close I felt a calmness, and my argument with my father. My argument with Amber. Everything that was turning to ruins in my life seemed at ease with her in my arms. She looked up at me and kissed me on the chin. `` So I can assume your conversation with your father didn`t go well.`` She put her head into my shoulder and I could feel her laughing into my shoulder, which almost right away caused me to laugh with her. After the laughter ended she looked up at me again.`` So what are we going to do to make you feel better.`` She ran her hand up my arm and gave me an intensely sensual look, but I didn`t want that. I could`ve slept with her in that moment. She was more then willing, and from the experiances of my life I had no track record of resisting but...but it just didn`t feel right this time.``'Lets get out of here.'`` I pulled her by the arm but stopped at the door to go back and get my second sword. The sword was nothing special, it was a gift from my Aunt Catherine when I was eleven, but yet it always felt like it was filled with her care and not the careless steel of the other swords I had ever been given. She stood at the door smiling, but looking as confused as I had ever seen her. I searched in the other room for a moment in order to find a belt that might fit her, and when I looked through my hidden chest under the floorboard I pulled out a belt that had the letter A stitched into the belt. I stared at the belt for what felt like hours, and everything about it felt familiar. I searched my mind trying desperatly to understand what this belt was. Was it Amber`s belt. Was it some friend that had come over once. What was this belt. I felt her arm on me and it made me jump. ``'What`s wrong Will. Did you find something.'`` I wanted to tell her what this belt meant to me. I wanted to tell her the scope of the feeling I had as I held it but...there was nothing to say to her as I didn`t know what it meant. ``'No its nothing...I just found this belt for you, and then I got to thinking.'`` She went to start speaking and I felt bad that she was consantly having to support me so I stopped her with a kiss. It wasn`t meant to move this to the bed. It was just meant to show her in that moment how much I cared for her. Despite the fact that I probably would never be able to explain to her that I loved her, I hoped the kiss would make her feel it. When she opened her eyes and looked back at me, I saw the blush spread to her face, and as she held my hand and allowed me to take her out of the room I hoped for once I had given her a piece of the love that she gave me every time she was near. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War 'Relationships' Main Article : Relationships of Leven Martell 'Family Members' Doran Martell.jpg|Doran Martell - Father|link=Doran Martell House Martell1.jpg|Ellyrn Martell - Mother|link=House Martell Obella Martell Large.jpg|Obella Martell - Sister|link=Obella Martell Dorea Martell4.jpg|Dorea Martell - Sister|link=Dorea Martell House Martell1.jpg|Franzal Martell - Brother|link=House Martell William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Husband|link=William Lovie III. Oberyn Martell II..jpg|Oberyn Martell II. - Uncle|link=Oberyn Martell II. Wilheim Martell.jpg|Wilheim Martell - Cousin|link=Wilheim Martell William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Husband|link=William Lovie III. Quintus Pleminus Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Quintus Pleminus - Adopted Son|link=Quintus Pleminus Desmera Bardwyn Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Desmera Bardwyn - Adopted Daughter|link=Desmera Bardwyn 'POV Role' Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight Category:Concubine of William Lovie III. Category:House Lovie Category:Member of the Order of the Golden Dragon